Angel with a Shotgun
by The Yellow Coffee
Summary: Dicen que cuando empiezas una guerra, más vale que sepas por lo que estas luchando. Bueno, cariño, eres todo lo que yo adoro. Si lo que necesitas es amor. En tu guerrero me convertiré. / [JakeDirk] [AU] / ¡Capitulo 2 subido!
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN  
Era un día oscuro, con numerosas nubes grises que amenazaban con descargar nieve por todo el reino Corazón. Un reino con clima altamente estacional, de veranos calurosos e inviernos fríos.  
El día en el que nos encontramos era el 3 de diciembre.  
La reina en ese momento estaba en sus aposentos, dando a luz a su primer hijo.  
El rey, sin embargo no se encontraba al lado de su esposa. Estaba en la iglesia del castillo.  
Era tradición en el reino, que cada vez que un príncipe o princesa nacía, el rey le pedía a Dios, un ángel de la guardia para el infante. Este ángel permanecía al lado de su protegido, y si este enfermaba o tenía riesgo de morir por algún motivo, el ángel iba al cielo por él, dándole así una segunda oportunidad.  
Los ángeles, para poder ejercer este trabajo tenían tres normas fundamentales.  
La primera y mas importante era que no podían asesinar a ningún ser humano, pasara lo que pasara. Si esto ocurría, tenían 24 horas y acto seguido irían al infierno.  
La segunda era que estaba prohibido enamorarse de su protegido. Si alguna vez se confesaban, no podrían seguir ejerciendo su trabajo como guardián.  
Y la tercera y última era no mostrarse como ángel, jamás a alguien que no fuera de la familia real. Si lo hacían, también perderían los derechos como guardián.  
Volviendo con el rey... Dios le concedió ese ángel. Era un niño un año mayor que su hijo, que había muerto hace poco, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando unos asesinos asaltaron su casa. Dios le puso la condición de que no podría darle al angelito hasta que el bebé cumpliera 10 años, y el rey sin tener más remedio, aceptó.  
Unas horas después nació el futuro heredero del reino Corazón. Al que llamaron Dirk.  
Dirk Strider.

Pasaron los años. Dirk creció como un niño sano y fuerte. Al fin llegó el día tan esperado por sus padres. El décimo cumpleaños del pequeño.  
Estos le habían insistido en que le tenían un regalo asombroso, y el pobre Dirk estaba que se subía por las paredes. No sabía como controlar sus nervios, ya que nunca había vivido un momento así en su vida. Los reyes solían darle su regalo enseguida, pero este se estaba haciendo de rogar.  
A las seis de la tarde, el rey y la reina se reunieron a solas con su hijo, en una habitación vacía del palacio.  
Era un cuarto completamente blanco, sin ningún mueble. Y en el centro, una caja casi de su tamaño, con agujeros. Estaba forrado con papel verde y con un lazo del mismo color, sólo que mas oscuro.  
-Uh... Mamá... Mi regalo se está moviendo... -Susurró el pequeño príncipe, agarrándose a las faldas de la reina. Esta, se echó a reír.  
-No seas tonto, Dirk. Abre tu regalo. -Le susurró con cariño.  
El cumpleañero se acercó lentamente a la caja, que de cerca se veía algo mas alta que él, y comenzó a desenvolver el papel. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en las cosas maravillosas que podía contener su interior.  
¿Tal vez le habían regalado un animal? Algo vivo tenía que ser, por que si no, no tendría esos agujeros. ¿Y si era un dragón?  
La mirada naranja de Dirk brilló por detrás de sus oscuras gafas (Regalo de una doncella, el día de su octavo cumpleaños). Si era un dragón ya tendría un nombre perfecto.  
Hikaru.  
No sabía qué significaba ese nombre, pero era el del protagonista de esos mangas que le traía su padre cuando viajaba al reino del oeste.  
Hikaru era un nombre perfecto. Le daría conejos del jardín para comer, y le enseñaría a volar, para poder montarlo.  
-...¿Dirk? ...Tu regalo... -Oyó por detrás la voz confundida de su padre.  
-¡Ah, si!  
Cuando acabó de retirar el papel esmeralda, miró la caja cerrada unos momentos, y comenzó a abrirla lentamente.  
Se asomó poco a poco, y dentro... había...  
¿Un niño?  
Dirk miró a sus padres, pidiendo explicaciones.  
El chico de dentro de la caja tenía una expresión molesta. Lo miraba con una ceja levantada, y los brazos cruzados.  
-Dirk. Te presentamos a tu ángel.  
El pequeño príncipe entrecerró los ojos. Su madre le había contado cuentos de príncipes con ángeles maravillosos que los rescataban en sus peores momentos, pero nunca pensó que fuera real.  
Volvió a mirar al chico, está vez para examinarlo.  
Sólo lo superaba en altura por pocos centímetros. Su pelo era de color marrón chocolate, mientras que el suyo era rubio platino. Los ojos eran de un color verde profundo, que casi podían llegar a hipnotizarle. Su piel estaba bañada por el sol, que contrastaba con la suya tan pálida. Y por último se quedó mirando su boca. Las paletas salían levemente de sus labios, haciendo sonreír un poco a Dirk.  
-¿De que te ríes? -El chico lo fulminó con la mirada, tras unas gafas de montura gruesa y negra. Tenía un acento extraño, que simplemente le causó aun mas risa al rubio.  
Los reyes vieron por la mirada del ángel que eso no iba a acabar bien, y los llevaron al jardín para "conocerse mejor", y los dejaron que andaran un rato solos. Total, ¿Qué podía salir mal?.

Los dos niños iban andando por los grandes terrenos del castillo. Dirk se fijó en la ropa del chico.  
Llevaba una chaqueta verde, y una camiseta con una calavera del mismo color en medio. Luego unos pantalones oscuros que parecían cómodos, y unos zapatos con cordones del mismo color de la chaqueta.  
-¿Por qué vistes tan raro, niño? -Preguntó el rubio.  
El aludido se paró en seco, y se giró. Miró de arriba a abajo al príncipe y elevó una ceja.  
-Habló el del pijamitas rosa. -Comenzó a reír y prosiguió. -Y no me llamo niño.  
-Bueno... Es que no se tu nombre. -Dirk se miró su ropa. El uniforme de principe de su reino.  
-Me llamo Jake. -Le ofreció su mano. -Supongo que tengo... ¿que cuidar de ti?  
Dirk le agarró la mano.  
-Yo soy Dirk. -Sonrió un poco, dejando ver su dentadura perfecta, lo que mosqueó un poco a Jake. -Según los cuentos de mi madre si... -Luego se fijó en las formas del chico. -Oye... Para ser un ángel eres algo... -Ladeó la cabeza. -...Raro.  
-¡Eh! ¡Yo soy el ángel más alucinante del mundo! Los demás son unos refinados... -Sonrió ampliamente Jake.  
-...Me gusta que seas distinto. -Dirk sonrió de igual manera. -Es más divertido.  
-Oye, ¿no tienes ningún sitio guay por aquí? Ya sabes, para ir de aventuras. -El príncipe lo miró unos segundos pensando en algún sitio.  
-¡Podemos ir a una montaña cerca de aquí! ¡Allí hay nieve!  
-¡Perfecto!

Tras casi 45 minutos, ambos chicos llegaron a lo alto de una montaña nevada. El lugar era completamente blanco, pero tras una gran linea en el suelo, había un paisaje completamente distinto.  
No había nieve, si no hierba de color negro y arboles oscuros y rotos.  
-¡Este sitio es alucinante! -Gritó Jake sonriendo a Dirk. Este le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Por qué esa parte es distinta?  
-Oh... No es buena idea cruzar... Es la división entre el Reino del Corazón y otro que desconozco...  
-... ¿Y...? -Dirk puso una mueca extraña. -¡No me digas que te da miedo! -Comenzó a reír el moreno.  
-¡C-claro que no! -El príncipe frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacía esa gran división.  
-O-oye... -Jake dejó de reír. -Ya, ya, tío... Lo has dejado claro... Vuelve aquí.  
Pero Dirk le ignoró. No pensaba dejar que Jake lo humillara así. Él era muy valiente, y lo iba a demostrar.  
-Dirk. Tio, que vuelvas.  
El rubio estaba a escasos centimetros de la división entre ambos reinos. Jake se acercó corriendo para que no avanzara más, pero fue muy tarde. Dirk cruzó la división y pisó la hierba oscura del reino contrario.  
-¡Ja! ¿Ahora quién es el cobarde, Jake? -Sonrió con suficiencia, y puso sus manos en las caderas.  
Justo cuando iba a volver a la zona con nieve de la montaña, la hierba oscura se cerró en sus pies, como si de una planta carnívora se tratara. Atrapando al rubio en esa zona, sin poder avanzar.  
-Uh... Jake...  
-¡Joder, tio! ¡Ya la has liado! -El moreno se acercó corriendo a su lado y comenzó a tirar de él, pero esto solo ocasionó que ambos quedaran atrapados en la hierba.

Entonces... Una sombra siniestra se acercó por detrás de los dos niños. Era el rey de ese reino. Un hombre que nunca había conocido el amor, y que eso le destruyó poco a poco por dentro, tanto a él como su reino. El reino de la Esperanza, el cual ahora podía ser llamado Reino de la Desesperanza. Porque ni tan siquiera las plantas tenían vida.  
Ese ser tan horrible se llamaba Eridan Amphora.  
El rey agarró a los dos chiquillos del cuello de sus camisas y los elevó del suelo.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si es Dirk, El príncipe del Reino del Corazón. Apuesto a que tus padres pagarían una buena recompensa por ti.  
El reino de la Esperanza llevaba mucho tiempo en crisis. Ningún reino se apiadaba de él, y lo dejaron en el olvido. Este era el perfecto momento de causar un escándalo y conseguir el respeto que se merecía... Según Eridan.  
-¡Suéltanos, capullo! -Jake frunció el ceño. El rey lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
-Eres un pequeño malhablado, niño.  
El ángel aprovechó que el mayor estaba distraído y le mordió el brazo, sacándole un grito de dolor.  
-Niño del demonio... -Le lanzó contra la nieve, con todo el asco del mundo. -De todos modos tu no me servías...  
Eridan se giró y se dispuso a marcharse con Dirk, pero de pronto notó un golpe frío en su cuello, lo que le dio escalofríos y le forzó a soltar al príncipe. Jake entonces, corrió hacía donde iba a caer este y lo agarró justo a tiempo, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.  
Comenzó a correr hacia el reino del Corazón a una velocidad impresionante, evitando justo a tiempo la hierba que se cerraba a su paso.  
Oyó al rey gritar algo, pero lo ignoró. Aún cuando llegó a la nieve no dejó de correr hasta llegar a los jardines de palacio.

Una vez allí, el moreno se tiró contra el suelo respirando con dificultad. Dirk lo miraba con los ojos como platos.  
-Eres muy valiente, Jake... -Susurró pasado unos cinco minutos. El aludido alzó la vista y se lanzó contra el príncipe en un apretado abrazo.  
-Y tu un irresponsable...  
El ángel podía notar perfectamente el corazón del otro latiendo a gran velocidad, debido al susto ya pasado. Pero Dirk... Dirk no podía notar el corazón de Jake.  
-Oye... ¿Tu no tienes corazón? -Preguntó dejándose abrazar.  
-Claro que no. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? -Respondió él, bruscamente.  
El príncipe se sintió un poco mal. Seguro que era algo que no era agradable de recordar para Jake.  
Pasado un rato, al fin se separaron y el de ojos verdes clavó su mirada en las gafas del de ojos naranjas.  
-Dirk...  
-O-oye lo siento mucho, Jake. De veras, tu me advertiste y... -La risa del más alto interrumpió la disculpa de Dirk.  
-Tío. ¡Ha sido lo más divertido del mundo!, ¿No crees?  
-¿Uh...?  
-¿No notaste la adrenalina por tu barriga? -Ambos chicos se miraron, y comenzaron a reír juntos a carcajadas. -Oye, lo volveremos a repetir, ¿verdad?  
-...¿El huir del rey siniestro?  
-No, idiota. Cosas distintas. Viviremos muchas aventuras, ¿vale?  
Dirk asintió fuertemente. Luego pensó en algo que hizo que se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas.  
-Oye, tío tienes rojo todo esto. -Dijo el ángel señalando la cara del rubio. -¿Qué pasa?  
-J-Jake... -Susurró en forma de respuesta, aún con la cara más sonrojada. -T-tu querrías... ¿Sermimejoramigo? -Preguntó rápidamente Dirk.  
Al principio, el moreno no le entendió nada, pero pasados unos segundos reaccionó.  
-Tsk, eso no se pregunta, idiota. -Rió. -Claro. Seremos los mejores amigos.  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
-Sólo si tu me prometes que lo pasaremos en grande.  
Ambos chicos sellaron el trato entrelazando sus dedos meñiques. (Según Dirk, así hacían las promesas importantes en el oeste, porque lo había visto en uno de sus mangas)

Cuando volvieron al castillo, los reyes preguntaron que a qué se debió la demora. Ellos se miraron sonriendo de forma cómplice y respondieron que sólo se estaban conociendo mejor.  
Aunque no fuera verdad... Ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

* * *

**Ala. Por fin he acabado el capitulo 1 `(owo)´**  
**Este es un fanfic corto que se me vino a la mente con la cancion de "Angel with a Shotgun" =w= Tendrá como much capitulos. Pero vamos, no creo que llegue a tanto...**

**Si te ha gustado este capitulo, dejame un review! Me alimento de ellos (?**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima~ (wo)/**

**_-yellowCoffee (yC) :B_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake dormía en la misma habitación que Dirk, en una cómoda cama a su lado. Según los reyes, era para acudir a él si algo se torcía.  
A Jake esa oración le sentó algo mal. Pero después de todo, él estaba ahí para el príncipe. No era mas que una simple herramienta...  
Por las mañanas se aburría mortalmente, ya que Dirk tenía que ir a clases con su tutor privado. Los reyes le ofrecieron a Jake pagarle un tutor también, pero él se negó.  
¿De qué le iba a servir saber leer y escribir, si mañana, tal vez, debía abandonar este mundo?  
Cuando su único, y mejor amigo no estaba disponible, el angelito le gastaba bromas, generalmente pesadas, al personal del castillo.  
Pero las tardes eran otra cosa. Dirk por las tardes estaba completamente libre, y podían ir de aventuras todo el resto del día.  
Justamente en el día que nos encontramos es el 6 de diciembre, tres días después del incidente con Eridan.  
Dirk le enseñó a Jake un laberinto hecho con arbustos, de la parte Este de su jardín. Ambos chicos entraron a "luchar contra los monstruos" que habían dentro. Tras unas horas de risas y juegos, se pararon en un merendero que había en lo mas profundo del laberinto.  
Jake sacó unos dulces de chocolate que había "tomado prestado" de la cocina, y ambos niños comenzaron a comer.  
Dirk se quedó mirando al ángel.  
-Oye Jake... -El aludido levantó la cabeza. -¿Cómo moriste?  
El rubio se arrepintió en seguida de haber realizado esa pregunta. ¡Había sido un maleducado! Seguro que Jake no quería hablar de ello...  
Pero el moreno sonrió y se puso en pie, como para contar una gran hazaña.  
-Pues verás, estaba yo, siendo un bebé en mi cuna. Cuando un tipo que daba muuuucho miedo entró a mi casa. Mi mamá lo intentó echar, y parecía que discutían. Pero el hombre tenebroso mató a mi madre. Yo comencé a llorar, pero uh... de forma valiente, ¿sabes? Y creo que eso llamó su atención.  
Jake volvió a sentarse a comer, tras relatar su historia, con gestos incluidos.  
Dirk sintió de pronto mucha pena por su amigo. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de vivir. Era todo muy injusto.  
-Si hubiera vivido algo más... -El príncipe le volvió a mirar, pero Jake miraba el suelo. -Te aseguro que no hubiera ido al cielo. -Confesó comenzando a reír. Dirk también rió con el.  
Era una de las cosas que le encantaban de su mejor amigo. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La cual era contagiosa.  
El rubio se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso a la mejilla, pero él se apartó enseguida.  
-¿Q-qué haces? -Preguntó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.  
-Mi madre dice que cuando te duele algo, o te sientes triste con un beso te sientes mejor siempre. -El moreno se calmó un poco y asintió.  
-Pero yo no estaba triste...  
-Ya... Claro... -Dirk siguió comiendo tranquilamente, cuando otra pregunta se le vino a la mente de su ángel.  
-¿Tienes ojos? -El rubio levantó una ceja.  
-Claro que tengo ojos, Jake.  
-No se, como siempre llevas esas gafitas estúpidas... -El moreno sonrió de medio lado.  
-¡No son estúpidas! ¡Son geniales! -Gritó, ofendido el mas bajito. -Y no me las pienso quitar. Nunca me las quito.  
-Eso es porque no tienes ojos... -Le respondió Jake riendo.  
-¡Si tengo! Son de color naranja. -Admitió Dirk.  
-Venga ya, ese ni siquiera es un color de ojos, idiota. -El angelito se acercó para realizar él mismo el trabajo.  
-Si lo es. Los míos son así. -El otro comenzó a alejarse, pero en un movimiento rápido Jake le quitó las gafas triangulares que llevaba.  
Dirk parpadeo varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, mientras que Jake lo mira embobado.  
-¡Son muy bonitos! -Sonrió ampliamente. -¿Por qué son de ese color?  
-Uh... bueno, porque... nací así, Jake.  
El moreno se sentó al lado de su amigo para seguir admirando sus ojos. Y de paso, se quitó las gafas de vista, y se puso las oscuras. Dirk se puso las de montura negra, divertido.  
-Oye, Jake. Si eres un ángel, ¿Por qué no tienes alas?  
-Bueno... Pues las tengo escondidas. El día que muera, las podrás ver.  
Dirk miró al suelo, un poco triste.  
-Jake... Me esforzare para que no tengas que morir por mi. -Esta vez, fue la sonrisa del rubio la que se contagio al otro.  
-Bueno, si insistes~ -Rió el aludido, y tras eso le dio un beso él en la mejilla a Dirk. -Pero no estés triste, idiota.

Pasaron los años, y la amistad de Dirk y Jake cada día era mas fuerte. Pero todo comenzó a complicarse un horrible 1 de Diciembre.  
Era el cumpleaños número 19 de Jake.  
El ángel ahora era mucho más alto (Más aun que el rey), por lo demás no había cambiado mucho... Su peinado, y estilo de ropa eran exactamente iguales a hace 8 años. Excepto por un aro, en la parte de arriba de su oreja izquierda.  
Dirk, no había cambiado su uniforme de Príncipe, pero ya no lo llevaba tan seguido. Para estar por el castillo, vestía con una ropa más cómoda que Jake le había proporcionado. También era muy alto, pero si no fuera por su peinado de punta, no llegaría a alcanzar al moreno.

En los cumpleaños de Jake, el rey y la reina le solían dar un regalo bastante genial. Poco a poco habían acabado por quererle como a su segundo hijo.  
El resto del día lo pasaba con Dirk.  
Ya no jugaban a las aventuras. Eso sería muy infantil... O eso decían.  
A ojos de los reyes, los dos chicos iban a cazar, pero lo que en realidad hacían era jugar como si aún tuvieran 11 y 10 años.  
Cuando algo es divertido, y no hace daño a nadie, es difícil dejarlo de lado.

Pero ese día, no era el ideal para celebraciones. El reino de la Esperanza le había declarado la guerra a todos los demás reinos, y nadie sabía en que momento pensaba atacar.  
Dirk, en ese instante, estaba reunido con su padre y los demás reyes de los reinos cercanos. Jake lo esperaba afuera, mortalmente aburrido.

-J-Jake... -Una voz suave, con acento dulce le llamó desde detrás suya.  
El moreno se giró, confundido.  
Allí se encontraba una muchacha de su edad, más o menos. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, y los ojos celestes. Estaba algo rellenita, pero eso era parte de su atractivo.  
Ella era una cocinera del castillo. Se llamaba Jane Crocker.  
-Buenos días, Jane. -Sonrió el aludido a la chica. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Yo... Quería felicitarte, Jake. -Jane sacó una cajita envuelta en papel color cielo. -Feliz cumpleaños.  
El moreno desenvolvió el papel con brillo en la mirada. La más bajita lo miraba expectante, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
El plan de Jane estaba saliendo a la perfección. Ahora Jake le agradecería el regalo con un abrazo, ella señalaría como quien no quiere la cosa que estaban bajo un muérdago. Y entonces... El momento que llevaba meses esperando al fin ocurriría. ¡Un beso!  
El moreno miró confundido a la muchacha, la cual estaba riendo de forma extraña.  
-Uh... ¿Jane?  
-... ¡Ah! ¿Te gusta, Jake? -El ángel parpadeó un par de veces, y dejó de lado el lado psicópata de la cocinera.  
Agachó la cabeza, y se fijó en su regalo.  
Eran unas galletitas de chocolate con forma de corazón.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta! Es muy lindo por tu parte. -Jake rió un poco y comenzó a comer.  
A la morena le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.  
Bueno, el plan no estaba saliendo como había planeado, pero aun podía hacer algo.  
-Uh... Jake... -El aludido dirigió su vista hacia ella. -Mira... muérdago... -Señaló tímidamente.  
En el momento en el que el chico miró hacía arriba, Jane ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su rostro.  
_"Sólo unos centímetros"_  
Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del más alto.  
_"Sólo unos centímetros"_  
Clavó su mirada celeste, en sus ojos esmeralda.  
_"Sólo unos centímetros..."_  
Ya podía notar su respiración agitada.  
_"Sólo uno centi-"_  
En ese momento, se oyó una puerta abrirse.  
Jake giró la cara hacia donde provenía el ruido, y Jane acabó besando su mejilla.  
-...¿Jake? -Dirk acababa de salir de la reunión, y lo miraba alzando una ceja.  
-¡Hola, Dirk! Mira, tengo galletas. -Respondió el aludido levantando la caja. Dirk dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Tras agradecerle a Jane el regalo, el ángel fue tras él.

-Asi que... ¿Cómo ha ido todo? -Una chica rubia salió de otra puerta.  
Era una de las doncellas del castillo, y la mejor amiga de la cocinera, Roxy Lalonde.  
Jane suspiró.  
-Al menos... Me ha dado las gracias...

-Oye, oye, Dirk espérame. ¿No quieres galletas?  
El rubio lo miró de reojo. No entendía por qué, pero estaba realmente enfadado en ese momento.  
-No. Gracias. -Contestó secamente.  
-Bueno... -Jake se encogió de los hombros, y se sentó en su propia cama. -¿Hay noticias sobre la guerra?  
Dirk se calmó un poco, y volvió a centrarse en lo que les incumbía.  
-Al parecer, el objetivo más inteligente sería atacar nuestro reino. Es el más cercano al reino de la Esperanza, y el más rico de los alrededores.  
El moreno asintió.  
-Así que tenemos que prepararnos, ¿verdad?  
-Eso parece...  
Y otra vez ocurrió. De nuevo la sonrisa de Jake se le contagió a Dirk, borrando todo rastro de enfado.  
-¿Y qué hacías con la cocinera? Se os veía muy... acarameladitos... -El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, pero el ángel no se dio cuenta.  
-Uhh, sólo me ha regalado unas galletas. -Comenzó a reír. -Oh, vamos. ¡No podría salir con Jane! Es una especie de... hermana pequeña para mi.  
El rubio asintió con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y comenzó a reír también.  
-Va, dame una. -Dirk se acercó y comenzó a comer con su mejor amigo. -Feliz cumpleaños, Jake.  
-Gracias, idiota. -Ambos chicos volvieron a reír, y a comer.

Pero lo que ambos chicos no sabían, era que otras dos personas estaban tras la puerta, atentas a toda la conversación de los jóvenes.  
Una de ellas, estaba demasiado borracha como para estar atenta, y había perdido el hilo hace un rato. Pero la otra... La otra había comenzado a acumular un odio y unos celos inmensos.  
Jane Crocker había comenzado a ponerse celosa de Dirk.  
No era justo que pasará tanto tiempo con SU Jake.  
Y ella se iba a encargar de que dejara de hacerlo.

* * *

**CutreNotas de la autora.**

**Antes que nada, mil gracias a todos los reviews *w* He de confesar que me dan pánico revisarlos, pero para eso está mi moirail Kyandi =w= a la cual también agradezco el que esté aguantandome todo este tiempo.**

**Uhh! Me he alimentado bien de esos reviews x3 Estaban muuuuy ricos!**

**Y uh.. Bueno, como podeis observar Jane es otra de las malas malosas del fanfic. (Porque la odio, por alguna razón.) **

**Y al fanfic le quedan dos o tres capitulos, en los que empieza lo triste.**

**¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! Preparen sus pañuelos~ *huye* (?**

**Pues eso... :U Espero que os haya gustado y...**

**Hasta la próxima! (nwn)/**

**_-yellowCoffee (yC) :B_**


End file.
